gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Blame It on the Alcohol
Blame it on the Alcohol is the fourteenth episode of season 2. Source. It will air Febuary 22, 2011. Source Plot The Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza is officially a go. Short Synopsis: Principal Figgins teaches the student body about the danger of underage drinking, and the glee club is personally touched by the message. Meanwhile, Mr. Schuester and Coach Beiste indulge in a little fun of their own. source Rachel and Finn have been confirmed to reunite by the end of Season 2. Could possibly be in this episode. Confirmed Nicole Crowther via Twitter. Source The episode is being directed by Eric Stoltz. This is not the Karofsky themed episode. Max Adler has confirmed the Karofsky episode to be either episodes 15 or 16. Source Iqbal confirmed that this episode will have a lot of Figgins Source. Iqbal (Figgins) tweeted that he filmed a scene with Sue, Emma and Will. Source which also confirms that filming for this episode has begun. The entire Glee club is called to the principals office Source. Iqbal confirmed on twitter that he filmed a scene with Dianna and Cory (Quinn and Finn). Source Sue, Emma and Will have a scene in the Cafeteria. It’s Alcohol awareness week Source, and New Directions attends a party that involves underage drinking and they all get drunk. Rachel throws the party that gets the Glee Club drunk. Source Source After the above scene, New Directions performs Tik Tok infront of the school, still hungover from the party. Brittany is the main singer in the song. Some of them even throw up. Source The Warblers do not get drunk although they are present in the episode. Source It has been confirmed the set-list for Glee: The Music, Vol 5 that has the song Don't You Want Me by Human League, either this or next episode will have this song featured it is still unknown the artist, probably The Warblers will sing it, as we know that they are also singing Misery by Maroon 5, Misery will be featured on the Regionals, but it is still a mystery whether or no The Warblers will sing Don't You Want Me. Source Brittany is supposed to be drunk and gets sicker as the song goes on, at the end she throws up on Rachel, then Rachel throws up on her. Source 1 Source 2, Santana runs off the stage, they all throw up. Source 1 Source 2. HeMo fans: Brittany is singing Tik Tok, it’s her song. She also has some awesome dancing in really short shorts and does the splits at one point. Source 1 Source 2, Throw up scenes haven’t been filmed yet; they just shot the song a few times and went through the motions. Source 1 Source 2 Figgins throws up on Sue. Source All the kids throw up at the end. Source Puck and Lauren have apparently made a sex tape. Source 1 Source 2 A big scene involving a country song will take place in a cowboy bar. It will involve extras in cowboy costumes. Source. Part of the episode will be filmed at 'CC'. Source CC is thought to mean 'Cowboy Country'. In the above scene the boys were in Tan shirts, cowboy hats and boots. Dianna, Ashley and Naya were also seen. Lea wasn't on set but everyones trailer was present. Source Heather, Jenna, Naya in shorts. Rest of girls in jeans. Outfits are bizarre (person’s opinion). Combat boots/cowboy boots (red/lea black/Dianna). Source 1 Source 2. Taylor Swift tweeted about the cowboy bar scene, so the song may be one of hers. Source The scene will not involve Kristin Chenoweth like rumours say, as she is currently in Detroit. Source The title, along with the Warblers being in the episode was confirmed by the FOX filming calendar. Source The calender confirms the title through the filming location '430 Madeline Dr.' being the address of the Dalton Academy set. This can be seen from the Special Education Filming Schedule and the Current Filming Schedule. People walking through the Glee set heard songs by 'Fog Hat', which might be from this episode. Source Lea (Rachel) said she filmed a scene that was very fun but she can't reveal what it is. Source Jenna (Tina) was on set with the 'glee girls' filming a scene. Source Finn and Rachel might get back together during this episode. Source Ryan Murphys said at the Golden Globe that "Rachel kisses X maybe Finn or Puck." 'Blame It (On The Alcohol)' is also rumoured to be a Jesse/Rachel duet but this has yet to be confirmed. X is confirmed to be Blaine. This is Glee's final febuary sweeps episode this year so its expected that something will be done to shock/amaze the audience to pull in the rating. Rachel and Finn will talk about something but it wasn't said what it was about; it could possibly be about getting back together. This episode will include the Spin the Bottle plot line that was originally planned for Never Been Kissed. It is hinted to be played when all the kids are drunk at the ND party which Blaine attends. Blaine will kiss Rachel while he is drunk, and will openly question the existence of Bisexuality. However, Ryan Murphy has stated that Blaine is not bisexual, but gay. Source It has been confirmed that Rachel and Blaine will share a kiss while playing Spin the Bottle during the party at Rachel's house (confirmed in the episode preview). Something shocking might happen between finn and rachel as a result of the last episode of sweeps month.Source The title for Rachels party is "The Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza!". Source Mike and Tina's relationship may start turning bad. Source Songs *'Don't You Want Me '''by ''Human League. ''Sung by Blaine and Rachel Source Source2 *'Honky Tonk Women' by ''The Rolling Stones. Sung by Beiste and Will. Source *'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift. Sung by Quinn *'Tik Tok' by Ke$ha. Sung by Brittany with New Directions. Source Source2 *[[Blame It (On the Alcohol)|'Blame It (On the Alcohol)']] by Jamie Foxx feat. T-Pain. Sung by TBA. Images tumblr_lflegcwtUq1qd53kgo1_500.jpg tumblr_lflemisnvM1qd53kgo1_500.jpg tumblr_lflncase1m1qc887qo1_500.jpg tumblr_lfyw6sQFAq1qd53kgo1_500.jpg blameit.jpg fcc99062be46d231f2387cd6d7cd4e52.jpg 36a9eed4b6e0633c7808fb2957eeef98.jpg 0275674d13a7d00d1f50173b2cbf7910.jpg b7ab70ae2e12a4702220f3b9affaaef6.jpg 240189934.png|Quinn/Dianna Solo?... biota1.jpg|Blame it on the Alcohol BTS biota3.jpg biota4.jpg biota5.jpg biota6.jpg comeback2.jpg comeback3.jpg Tumblr lgotu7ZuEF1qcz9hmo1 500.jpg Tumblr lgotu7ZuEF1qcz9hmo1 500.jpg|kiss :) brittney.jpg|brittney going to stripper blaine and rachel kiss :o.jpg|blaine and rachel kiss lol! lolkfv.jpg|beiste and will drunk ikvfkv.jpg|sam having fun Kurt_O.png|Okay I think we've seen enough britfkvjf.jpg|playing wing bottle (kisses) yyay! Safe image.jpg 'Videos' thumb|left|300px|Blame It On The Alcohol Promo ﻿ Category:Glee (TV series) Category:Upcoming Episode Category:Glee Season 2 Category:Glee Episodes Category:Dont You Want Me